The road goes ever on and on
by angelofthelightanddark
Summary: The World-Eater is slain. What remains now for the Dragonborn? Glimpses into Aldariel Stormborn's life after the defeat of Alduin.
1. End of the Dragon God I

**I do not own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review! Be warned, there are spoilers ahead!**

The winds whistled past me, the voices of the mourning dragons carrying through the air. I sighed, forcing my tired body to move faster. I needed to get down to High Hrothgar at the very least before passing out. Dying of cold was just _insulting_.

I had been to the afterlife and back. I was _exhausted._ Sovngarde's star studded sky lingered in my memory. I knew I would never be able to return; I was not a Nord. That heaven was not mine.

The Void was my destiny. I trudged on, wondering at the irony of one of the children of Sithis being Dragon-born. The Dread Father must have a sense of humor, indeed.

The stone gate of High Hrothgar rose into view and I rasped "Wuld Nah Kest!" The air blurred and I found myself standing in the courtyard where three of the Greybeards stood, Arngeir being one of them. He stared at me, eyes wide.

"Dovahviin?"

"It is done," I said softly, finally, _finally_ letting my body sink to the ground. The last thing I heard was the rumble of a Shout.

I awoke to sunlight. Arngeir sat at my side, dark eyes flickering over the pages of a book. "Ah, you're awake, Dovahkiin," he said, glancing up.

I suppressed a yawn with difficulty. I realized that my armor was missing and found it sitting on a nearby chair. I rolled my shoulders, wondering at how _light_ I felt. It had been a while since I had had the luxury of not wearing armor. I toyed absent-mindedly with the hem of my tunic. "What day is it?

"The 23rd of Hearthfire," he replied, shutting his book and laying it on the side table. I thought that over for a moment. It had been the 15th when I had asked Odahviing to carry me to Skuldafn. And it had taken me little over two days to traverse the whole of the temple…time apparently passed differently in the realm of Sovngarde.

Arngeir had been silent while I mused, but he spoke then, a tone of urgency in his voice. "Is it done then, Dovahkiin? Is the World-Eater defeated?"

I stared at him for a long time, wondering where to start and then at last, I talked. He was not one to interrupt, letting the story spill out like a dam recently broken.

I told him of the winds shrieking past my ears as I perched on Odahviing's back, the red of his scales in the midmorning sun, how I had seen nearly the whole of Taazokaan from the top of mountains no man or mer had ever reached.

I described Skuldafn, the dragons that had met me at the temple gates, the skeletons that had sprung to life by ancient magics long forgotten. I spoke of the dimly lit passages inside the temple to the dragons, the smell of decay and dust that hung heavy in the air. I told of the Dragon wall I had found, the words easily transcribed within my memory. _Strun_. _Storm_. A Word to bring forth a storm to ravage one's enemies.

I told him of the Dragon Priest who I had battled at the peak of the Temple. I recalled the gleam of the undead creature's eyes as we fought and how he had crumbled to ashes. I spoke of the portal swirling to life and the leap into oblivion.

He smiled as I described the glowing skies and the aurora flickering overhead. The memory of the fog, clinging to my skin and the screams of lost souls as Alduin devoured them made me shiver involuntarily.

I took a moment to gather myself before plunging into the rest of the story. I detailed the meeting of the three warriors who had fought Alduin before and the final battle, how the World-Eater had become like fire and vanished, screaming before our eyes. How I had not absorbed his soul.

Arngeir nodded his grey head, dark eyes serious. "So perhaps the World-eater will return."

"I think he was pretty dead," I replied, leaning against the wall. The old Nord shrugged his shoulders.

"Only Akatosh knows for sure, Dovahkiin," he said softly, resting one hand about an inch from my own. He knew how I didn't like to be touched.

I heaved a sigh, my right hand shading my eyes, "Perhaps," I said, suddenly too tired to argue religion with him.

Arngeir rose; I could hear the scrape of his chair. "I will leave you to rest then. You have our deepest thanks."

"Thank you, Sadon vum Arngeir," I said softly, using the draconic word for Greybeard. I had refused to call any of them _Master_. That title was reserved for one person and one person alone. Not the old men who followed the Way of the Voice.

Arngeir murmured another thanks and left.

I lay back, recalling the sunlit skies of Solitude, the sound of my wife's voice, the warmth of my daughter in my arms as I spun her in a circle…I would be home soon enough…

I closed my eyes, the sound of draconic mourning still rumbling down the slopes of the Throat of the World. I didn't dream.


	2. End of the Dragon God II

**I do not own Elder Scrolls or Skyrim; Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and please leave a review if you liked it. Thanks!**

Solitude was a welcome sight, the tall parapets of Castle Dour rising above the city, a symbol of the military might of the Imperial Legion. The mid-afternoon sun shone overhead, the faint rays barely warming the air. I urged Shadowmere into a trot, down to the stable, where I dismounted swiftly before paying for her keep.

The groom eyed Shadowmere with trepidation. "Be nice," I told her, patting her head. She nosed my shoulder in return, giving me a look that clearly said 'I do what I want.' I sighed, resigning myself that I might be hearing from the stables at some point in the future.

"Don't kill anybody," I murmured in her ear. She huffed, nudging me again. I kissed her forehead and left.

I had changed into my mage robes before leaving High Hrothgar, they were much lighter than my armor. And I felt so much more free now that Alduin was gone, the destruction of Nirn no longer hanging over my head and the task of saving the world gone from my shoulders.

I could be the thane of Solitude among other duties but Dovahkiin no more. I had done my duty; the Blades could handle the dragon threats. I had seen that they had had many new recruits the last time I had visited, attempting (unsuccessfully) to get information on calling one of Alduin's lieutenants.

I wondered briefly how successful Paarthurnax would be with keeping the remains of Alduin's forces in check. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, making my way up the path. Only time would tell for sure.

"Thane Stormborn," one of the guards greeted me at the doors to the city.

"Any trouble while I was away?" I asked as the doors slowly opened.

"None, sir."

I nodded, "Good."

"Good day to you, thane," he said, stepping respectfully aside.

I tilted my head in acquiescence, walking quickly inside. The city was its usual bustling self and I wove my way through the crowds with practiced ease. My home was near the Blue Palace, near the back of the city.

A flash of red out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I stopped. "PAPA!" A loud shriek made me wince.

My nine year old daughter hurtled down the road, nearly toppling me over as she hugged me. "You're okay right? No injuries?" She peered at me, her red-gold eyes examining.

"I'm fine, Neria, really," I assured her. I looked up, finding my wife walking sedately towards me, her red hair curling around her shoulders like tongues of flame.

"Aldariel," she greeted, her golden eyes warm. Neria relinquished her hold as her mother took her place. "I missed you," my wife said, a sigh escaping her.

"And I you," I murmured.

"Is it over now?" she asked quietly, low enough that only I could hear.

"Yes," I confirmed. "It is."

"Excellent," she said, kissing me.

"You have no idea how _glad_ I am that the situation has been dealt with," I told her as we began to walk towards the house.

"I am just happy that you are home," my wife said, smiling. "And safe."

I heaved a sigh, "Yes, no injuries to report save for temporary exhaustion."

"Oh?"

"Battling…_him_…was not easy," I said, yawning.

"You still seem exhausted," my wife noted.

"I'll be fine," I told her.

She nodded, threading her fingers through mine. "We'll be fine," she corrected me.

I laughed, "Yes, we will." We walked further in silence for a time, nearing Proudspire Manor, where we had lived for nine years now. Jordis, my housecarl leaned against the stone wall, moving away when she saw us.

"My thane," she murmured, bowing. "I am glad to see you are well."

"Jordis," I acknowledged. "How have things been?"

"Quiet, although Thane Bryling has taken advantage of your absence to promote her…ideology." Jordis shivered minutely. "I don't know how anyone stands that woman…"

I smiled, "Only Auri-el knows, Jordis. Has the High Queen been well?" I switched topics, unwilling to talk about Bryling anymore than I had to.

"Yes," Jordis reported, brushing back a strand of blonde hair that had fallen free from her braid. "Her Highness has been less stressed as of late, what with the war ending."

I nodded. "Less bloodshed does tend to make people happy." Unless you were someone who craved bloodshed as I did on occasion…

"Papa?" Neria tugged at my sleeve.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Could we spar? I've been practicing while you were gone and Jordis says I'm getting better," my daughter pleaded.

"Well…," I glanced over at my spouse who shrugged.

"She has been practicing a great deal," she said as Jordis nodded agreement, "I think you will be pleased with her level of progress."

"Alright," I said, pushing her towards the house. "Go on, grab the practice swords and meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes."

"Yay!" She raced off.

Jordis smiled, "She's a good kid, if I may say so, thane."

"Yes," I said, grinning. "She is."

The day seemed so much brighter; I was home, my family was safe. Alduin was gone…

Neria reappeared then, clutching the practice swords.

"Papa, come on!" she whined, bouncing up and down.

"Coming," I called, pulling my wife after me. I caught the practice sword that Neria hurled at me with ease.

"Think fast!" she yelled. I laughed. She was so much like me sometimes it was scary.

"I could say the same to you," I told her, parrying her blow. She jumped backwards, avoiding me.

"I'm gonna beat you!" she said, dodging and striking once more. I stepped back, she had gotten faster…I grinned, this was going to be fun.

Twenty minutes later, I finally managed to disarm Neria. "Arggh!" she groaned, "I almost got you!"

"You'll beat me some day," I said, ruffling her hair.

"Really?!" her eyes were hopeful.

"Yes," I assured her.

"Yay! I'm gonna train and train and one day I'm going to beat you!" she cheered.

I stifled another laugh. It would be a while before she would beat me, but it wouldn't do to crush her hopes now.

"You will," I said, collecting the practice swords. "Come on, we should change before dinner."

"Aye-aye!" she chirped, running into the house. My wife smiled, rising and following Neria. I did the same, closing the door behind us. One chapter of my life had ended and another began. The Dovahkiin was not needed anymore, but Thane Stormborn was. Hopefully, that role would not be too hazardous to my health…


	3. As the sun rises I

**I do not own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it! **

I surveyed the marketplace from my spot atop the bridge. I could see Neria perusing one of the stalls selling fruit, Nandil cradled in her arms. My first son was one year old; his brother, Daris, was barely eight months now. I had left him with his mother at her market stall.

The city seemed very much the same way it had been years before when I had first come to the city and joined Elisif's court. The merchants were a little greyer now and faces more weathered, but they still sold their wares with the same enthusiasm and drive. I flicked my gaze to the sky, but no dragons appeared to darken the day.

It had been six years since Alduin's defeat, and the Dragonborn had faded into legend once more. I was just glad that I had had the foresight to always hide my race and disguise my voice whenever dealing with anyone wanting to see the Dragonborn.

For all that the rest of Tamriel knew, the Dragonborn was a tall Nordic male in dragon-scale armor. I was thankful for that. I already had enough to deal with as a member of High Queen Elisif's court.

As a thane of Haafingar, my words held power in the court. Elisif often listened to my advice more than that of Bryling's; something that _still_ annoyed the other thane. I chose to ignore most of the abuse that she hurled at me. I had, however, made it quite clear to consequences of pushing me too far.

She had only tested me once. Insulting both my bloodline and that of my wife's had led to the next six months being a _very_ unpleasant experience for her. I could have killed her, but her disappearance would have drawn attention back to me and I didn't want that. Suffice it to say, she hadn't tried the insult again.

I smiled and walked down to the courtyard.

Neria glanced up, bouncing Nandil in her arms. She was fifteen, old enough that boys had begun to follow her around. I was immensely glad that my wife had convinced me to train my daughter in hand-to-hand combat; she would be able to handle most things that life threw at her.

"Papa!" she grinned, her red-gold eyes glowing in the sunlight.

"Find anything good?" I asked, gesturing towards one of the stalls.

"Some," she shrugged, adjusting her brother in her arms. Nandil blinked, watching me with wide golden eyes.

"Gah?" the toddler questioned. I smiled again, almost in reflex. Nandil had inherited my hair color and skin, but his eyes were his mother's.

Neria leaned towards me and carefully handed him over. I stepped back, cradling my son close. Nandil's fingers bunched my shirt.

"He wasn't much trouble was he?" I asked.

"No," Neria said, shaking her head, causing her blonde braid to flop about. I ruffled Nandil's hair gently. The child squawked indignantly, a hand curling tightly around my finger.

"That's good," I murmured, managing to free my finger from my son's grasp.

"He's been relatively tolerant of all the attention," Neria said, approvingly.

"Oh?"

Neria snickered, "He didn't like Bryling, he started wailing the minute she got close."

I muffled a chuckle. "It seems that the dislike is genetic." A soft snore was Nandil's only reply, he had fallen asleep. "All tired out from the attention, I guess," I mused.

Neria smiled at the sight, "Indeed."

I glanced over to the side, spying General Tullius near the edge of the market by my wife's stall. She seemed to be getting along amicably with him. I wasn't surprised, they shared similar views on many things.

"I didn't know Mama knew the general," Neria said.

"They met when we first moved here," I said, "but the general is rarely outside the castle or the court if he can help it." I moved towards the stall as I spoke. Neria followed.

"Thane Stormborn," Tullius greeted me, his blue-grey eyes tired, "Good to see you."

"General," I said softly, inclining my head. My wife smiled, rocking Daris's cradle with one hand.

I stepped around the stall front, adjusting my son in my arms as I did so. My wife kissed my jaw briefly, taking Nandil carefully from me. He grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"How old is he now?" Tullius asked quietly, observing the exchange.

"One year old," I answered. Tullius nodded.

"If I could have a moment of your time, Thane," he requested.

I exchanged glances with my wife, she made a shooing motion with a hand. "I'll be fine, Aldariel. I can handle the stall and our children for a while."

Neria looked up from where she was rocking Daris's cradle, "I'll help," she offered.

"Alright," I said, turning to Tullius, "Lead the way."

We rather predictably headed up to Castle Dour. Tullius was silent until we reached the war room where maps of the continent were still spread out over the tables.

"We've heard rumors of a Stormcloak camp near the border of Haafingar," he said, tapping the border marked on one of the maps.

"And you want me to _investigate_?" I asked. I did so long for some bloodshed after nearly six years of peace…

Tullius caught the emphasis and frowned, "Investigate and nothing more. We'd rather not have another war on our hands."

I sighed, taking a seat in a nearby chair. I leaned forwards, "So if there _is_ a proven hostile force on our borders, you would rather have them sit there and continue gathering strength?"

Tullius grumbled something that sounded like a curse under his breath, rubbing his temples with a peeved expression.

"Negotiate with them, see if they won't return to their families and lay down their weapons. Their leader is long dead, they need not hold allegiance to him any longer."

"If they are still clinging to Ulfric King-killer after six years, then they will not surrender," I retorted. "They are a threat even if they are only a few hundred or less. A small group of people can bring down an empire, remember?"

Tullius's gaze darkened, no doubt remembering the news of the Emperor's death at the hand of the Dark Brotherhood years earlier. Of course, he didn't know it had been me to send Titus Mede II to the Void…

He sighed heavily, sinking into a chair with all the weariness of an aged man. He covered his face with a hand, hiding his reaction. I watched him, already knowing he would agree with my statement and thus with my decision. They had to be killed, every last one of them.

It was a long time before he lifted his head and even then, he didn't look at me.

"Then go. Do what you must."

I rose, offering a slight bow, "Of course." I suppressed a smirk. The Stormcloak rebels wouldn't know what hit them.


	4. As the sun rises II

**I do not own the Elder Scrolls or Skyrim; Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it!**

The border was a two day journey from the city by foot, only a day's by horse if one had a swift steed. And Shadowmere was almost as fast as a hawk on the wind. We reached the border in half the time. I had left almost as soon as I had told my wife and daughter that I had an assignment that would keep me away for a few days at the most.

I crept through the trees, keeping low. I had left Shadowmere back about a mile, she could handle any beast or bandit that dared to attack her. I wanted to get close to the camp without any distractions.

I murmured a soft prayer to the Dread Father, casting illusion spells as I went. I wanted this to go easy. A barrier rose around the clearing, far back enough that it wouldn't be noticed for a while, but not too far that they could escape. The dying light of the sun illuminated the clearing, glancing off of mail and steel. I frowned, knocking an arrow to my bow.

I leapt upwards, settling onto the boughs of a large tree. I swore softly under my breath; this was no small force. And it seemed they had battle-mages. This would be tricky.

I retreated slightly, far enough back that the sound of summoning couldn't be heard. I summoned two dremora Lords who stared at me with red baleful eyes. "There's a group of rebels in the clearing beyond," I said, gesturing to the area in question. "Kill them all."

"As you command," one of the Lords growled and stalked soundlessly through the trees. The other followed silently. I raised my bow again, taking to the trees. I would have to be careful, the vast numbers would be a pain to handle even with the two dremora…

I almost laughed at the sudden idea that had sprung to life in my mind. For the first time in over six years, I called a dragon to my aid.

"ODAHVIING!" The words shattered the stillness and a dragon's roar rumbled through the air. I cast another flurry of spells, and headed to the edge of the clearing. Screams and war cries greeted me. The dremora were making short work of the rebels.

I knocked an arrow once more, pulling the bowstring back to my lips and released. The nearest Stormcloak dropped, their spine broken by the impact. I knocked another arrow and released it. One more fell.

Odahviing's fire scorched the earth, sending men and women running. I smirked, killing them as they fled. I lost track of how many died, both by dragonfire and my own hand. Their numbers were certainly dwindling though. I aimed carefully and took down another battle-mage. They fell with a sharp cry.

I reached for another arrow…and found nothing. I chuckled; I had used all of the arrows I had brought. "Well then," I purred, slinging my bow over my shoulder and unsheathing my sword, "time to get to work."

I darted into the clearing, moving from rebel to rebel. A slash of the throat there, a stab there, a fireball in that direction. I nearly laughed at the look of horror and hatred aimed at me. Odahviing landed beside me, the ground shuddering, his wings slamming down to shield me from a barrage of arrows.

"My thanks, Odahviing!" I called. His low rumbling laugh caught my ears.

"Puny humans are nothing to me," he growled. "Their arrows tickle but have no bite."

I snickered, casting a barrier as he took to the sky again, setting more enemies alight. Lightning flared at my fingertips, the words of storm-calling heavy on my tongue.

"Strun Bah Qo!" Clouds swirled above, thunder rumbling through the now darkening sky, heralding the end of the rebels' time on Nirn. And in the glow of the lightning, I became that bringer of death.

I laughed, losing myself in the joy of death and blood and the sound of the screams of my enemies. I had almost forgotten the feel of a blade slicing through flesh, but it was familiar to me as my magic was.

Odahviing's roars echoed above me as the last of the rebels fell to a blast of lightning. The dragon landed, his claws crushing a corpse beneath him, coating his talons with gore. His red scales were scored with marks where arrows had glanced off, unable to pierce his hide.

"That was a good fight, Dovahkiin," he rumbled. "Broke the monotony nicely." I grinned.

"I'm glad that I could help with your boredom, my friend," I said.

Odahviing gave the draconic equivalent of a laugh, a deep rumble that sounded like boulders colliding. "Tell me Dovahkiin, will there be another battle like this?"

"Another?" I asked, cleaning my blade and sliding it into the sheath again. My eyes caught his dark ones.

He nodded his great head. I shrugged, "Possibly, the rebels may not yet submit to the new High Queen. There will always be another battle to fight, another enemy to be crushed beneath our heel."

Odahviing laughed again. "You sound like a dragon, fierce and ambitious and battle-hungry."

I smiled, "I hold the soul of a dragon," I reminded him. His teeth bared in a grin, blood still staining the sharp white fangs.

"So you do, Dovahkiin," he rumbled. "And that soul shines brighter than any star. A mortal in form you may be, but in soul you are indeed dovahsos, dragon-blood."

I cast one long look around the clearing, murmuring a spell to detect life. Nothing else save for Odahviing and myself registered in my sight. We stood in a field of death. I dissipated the barrier I had raised earlier, now that nothing was there to escape. I turned back to the dragon who had once been Alduin's right wing, his lieutenant.

"I will bid you farewell then, zeymah," I said, using the dovah word for brother. Odahviing made a noise like an embarrassed cough. He didn't deal with compliments very well.

"Of course, dovahkiin," he replied after a moment, "I look forward to the next battle." He pushed off the ground, wind gusting in my face as he took flight. He circled once and flew off towards the Throat of the World.

I glanced around the battlefield again, my sight fully adjusted to the darkness now. I whistled, the sound shrill and loud. An answering whinny came from beyond the treeline. Shadowmere trotted over the corpses to stand beside me, neighing loudly.

She butted her head against my chest, annoyed. "I know you're irritated," I told her as she head-butted me again. She glared at me.

"Next time, I'll let you help out, but there was a potential that you would have been overwhelmed by rebels," I said trying to placate her.

She nudged my shoulder, but the movement was softer, less irritated. She huffed. I pulled an apple from my saddlebags and Shadowmere snatched it from me. I chuckled, refilling my quiver from the bundle of arrows I had left there. I swung up into the saddle when I was finished.

"Let's go home, shall we?" She snorted, dashing into the shadowed woods. We were halfway through the woods when I heard it, the sound of paws thudding against earth. I swore softly, knocking an arrow to my bow.

Wolves if we were lucky, werewolves if we weren't. I half-turned and caught the gleam of yellow eyes and a keen intelligence behind us. Hulking forms whose fur shone in the moonlight that was filtering through the forest.

Definitely werewolves. I replaced my arrow and reslung my bow over my shoulder. Fire would keep them away. I hissed the ancient words of power and felt the magic rush out a circle of burning, devouring flames.

Yips and howls of pain greeted the action and I cast the spell again. They retreated slightly, but I could still hear them following as Shadowmere raced over the ground. "Hurry, back to Solitude," I murmured to the mare.

She increased her pace. As a creature born from the Void, shaped by Sithis Himself, she had the speed of the wind in a storm when needed, none of the physical limitations of a normal horse though she liked to pretend she was. The air whipped by but she never faltered, finding the road with a supernatural ease. Yellow eyes gleamed suddenly beside us.

Black claws arched towards me.


	5. As the sun rises III

**I do not own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it! **

The impact of the werewolf knocked me from Shadowmere, crashing to the ground. I automatically called fire to my aid, sending the beast running, yipping as its fur burned. My chest hurt and I swore.

I had most likely broken a rib or two in the fall. I was lucky not to be dead, I was thanking my armor and magic for that. I had a tendency to reach for my magic more often than not and had used to cushion my falls in childhood. Now, I utilized that skill once more.

"Strun Bah Qo!" I shouted, summoning a storm. Shadowmere darted by, and I swung back into the saddle with difficulty. I gasped in pain, I had definitely broken something. I hissed the incantation to summon a dremora Lord.

"Kill the wolves of Hircine," I snarled, kneeing Shadowmere into a gallop. The werewolves didn't follow me, choosing instead to take their chances with the dremora. I cast a healing spell, only to feel my skin burn even more.

I swore again, cutting the spell off. The werewolf's claws must have had some kind of poison on them. "Shadowmere, get to Solitude, hurry," I murmured. Her pace increased to the point where the landscape became an indistinguishable blur.

It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. My chest felt as if it were on fire. I could just barely hear Shadowmere's frantic whinny. Suddenly guards with red armor hovered beside us. "—ay with us! Thane—!"

Another voice, female and familiar, an agonized shriek of dismay, "ALDARIEL!"

I fell into darkness.

_The Sanctuary is burning around me, the flames licking at my skin, the taste of blood heavy in the air. The sound of swords rings somewhere and I try to move towards them. A wolf howls nearby and I am no longer in the Sanctuary, the grass cool beneath my feet. I run, no weapon in my hands but my magic crackles at my fingertips. A wolf, no it's too big to be a wolf. A werewolf, a hound of Hircine, runs towards me. Its yellow eyes glow in the light of the full moon. I launch a barrage of lightning at it and it screams, fur turning to flame and it crumples to the ground. _

_A man appears from the trees, dark eyes, a familiar smile crossing his lips. "Killing more wolves? You're dreaming again, my dear apprentice." He looks exactly the same as when I had last seen him, short dark hair pushed back behind his ears, slight circles under his eyes._

"_I'm not your apprentice anymore, master," I retort, my tone fond rather than biting._

_He smiles, "Yes, but who will scold you for getting hurt again?"_

_I roll my eyes. "Two hundred years and you still scold me?"_

"_Of course," he smiles again, "You're part of the Family." He walks closer, gait smooth and graceful. "You should wake up soon. It is not wise to linger in the realm of spirits and dead too long. Besides, your wife and daughter will be worried."_

"_Why would they be worried?" A sharp burning crept across my chest then, and I scream. The forest, my teacher all vanish as the pain grows. The border, the werewolf leaping at me, the feel of claws ripping through my skin. I remember this as the pain overwhelms my mind and I tumble into blinding, brilliant light…_

"—he's awake!" A voice at my side, warm and familiar. "Aldariel, can you hear me?"

I gasped, struggling to see anything. The room was a blur. "Easy, love," my wife's voice soothed. A hand, her's, curled around one of mine.

I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Finally I manage to ask, "What happened?"

"Shadowmere brought you back to the city, you were…in bad shape," she said, her voice soft and a tremor of fear echoing in the sound.

I blinked, the room slowly becoming less of a blur, my wife's golden eyes the first thing to snap into focus. She was not alone. Neria peered around the doorframe, her red-gold eyes wide and frightened.

"What do you remember?" my wife asked, clutching my hand, the metal of her wedding band cool against my skin.

I thought back, "I was on my way back after completing my mission. I was followed, I thought they were just wolves at first but they weren't. Bloody werewolves…"

"Werewolves?" Neria squeaked from her position.

"One caught up with Shadowmere," I coughed, pain lancing through my chest. "…I didn't think werewolves could move that fast. It got me in the chest, pushed me off Shadowmere. I managed to drive it away. I tried to use a healing spell but the wound…_burned_."

"It took some time to figure out what poison was used," my wife said quietly, her grip on my hand tightening. "We almost lost you," her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I'm still here aren't I?" I murmured, switching to my native tongue. She smiled, tears dripping down her dark face.

"True," she said, pressing a kiss to my knuckles.

Neria finally entered the room, her face as grey as I had ever seen it. She sat down on the bed and even from where I lay, I could feel her trembling.

"Are you going to be okay?" her voice was soft, almost a whisper. I glanced over at my wife, who nodded.

"You'll be fine as long as you rest up and avoid getting hit by another werewolf," she said, wiping her tears away. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my temple.

Neria sniffled, breaking into sobs, wrapping her arms around my waist, clinging to me. "Neria, darling, I'm not dead," I told her, suppressing another cough.

She looked up at me, eyes red and puffy. "B-but you…you almost died!"

"But I didn't," I said gently, trying to calm her.

"Please don't die, Papa!" she cried, bursting into tears. It was some time before she calmed and fell asleep, exhausted.

"She thought you dead when they carried you in," my wife said, stroking Neria's head. "It…was shocking to her."

"I have no doubt," I replied. Neria had never seen me terribly wounded before. I flicked my eyes to my wife again. "Before I passed out, I heard you call my name. Was that real?"

She nodded, "I had been talking with Sayma at the inn and had just left when Shadowmere came bolting through the gates like a bat out of Coldharbor. You were slumped in the saddle and when you fell…," her voice caught but she continued, "One of the guards caught you. You looked so pale, I mistook you for a corpse," her voice was shaking.

"I should have summoned a few more dremora before I left," I said, thinking back, going over every detail in my mind. "The next time I run into a werewolf, I will kill it before it can kill me."

"Please be careful," my wife said, gripping my hand tightly, "I do not wish to experience losing you again. I do not want to raise our children without their father."

I nodded, "I will be careful." She kissed me then, a fervent deep kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," I said, my voice just as soft. She lay down next to me, her red hair almost black in the dim lantern light.

I silently promised myself that I wouldn't let my wife's fears come to pass. I refused to let that happen.


	6. Dragon's fire and Dragon's blood I

**I do not own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it! **

The day the dragon landed on Castle Dour was a Morndas, the third of Sun's Dawn to be precise, three years after my run in with a werewolf and a mere year after the defeat of the Vampire Lord Harkon. I had been in court, as usual, when the roar of the beast echoed through the air, audible even within the walls of the Blue Palace.

I glanced over and saw the High Queen, pale as snow on her throne. I rose, my staff in hand. "Do excuse me, Your Grace," I said softly, bowing. "I would advise that you retreat to the lower levels until this crisis is absolved."

She nodded, her brown eyes serious. "Good luck, Thane."

I tilted my head in acknowledgement. I turned and moved swiftly out the doors. Once outside, I climbed up to one of the nearby roofs. The dragon roared again as it circled the city, and I could feel the dragon soul within me resonating with the call, calling for bloodshed and battle.

The beast's great claws fell on the ramparts of Castle Dour and I could just barely hear the sound of soldiers shouting for reinforcements. I grinned, casting a fireball and sending it at the dragon. It roared, flames licking at the stones.

I couldn't summon Odahviing, not here. It would break my cover. And then I would have to deal with the simpering, _annoying_ morons who would want my help. No thank you, I had had enough of that.

I pursed my lips, studying the dragon. It looked like my only choice would be to fight it on foot and with my summons. I summoned Lucien, the assassin spirit almost translucent in the sunlight.

"Listener," he purred, bowing his head.

"Be careful what you say aloud, Lucien," I said, keeping my eyes on the dragon. He laughed, the sound cold and dead.

"Of course, _Thane_," he answered. "What is your bidding?"

I gestured towards the dragon. The spirit nodded. "You wish for me to distract it?"

"Yes, see if you can keep casualties to a minimum."

The ghostly assassin leapt from the roof, drawing his blades as he went. I followed, jumping across the next roof, casting a barrage of lightning at the beast's head. It screamed, coughing flames into the air.

I ran on, throwing icy spears at the dragon, which shattered against its scaly hide. It would distract it even if it wouldn't injure it. Its great head turned, and when it caught sight of me, it snarled aloud, shrieking draconic curses at me.

It did not use the word Dovahkiin, for which I was glad. I summoned two dremora lords, sending them charging at the dragon. They would at least help a little. I saw Lucien's shimmering form dancing around the dragon's wings, his blade stabbing the thick membranes, dark blood oozing down to stone parapets.

I winced as the dragon slashed one of my dremora in half. The other daedra was managing to avoid its brethren's fate, dodging another swipe with ease. I hurled another row of spears, these ones conjured from lightning.

I rolled to avoid dragonfire, and saw my last dremora get roasted. I swore, rising and casting another group of lightning spears. Lucien was laughing, his maniacal grin barely visible from under his hood. Ass.

I swung my staff, calling fire to my aid once more. The dragon roared, "Dinok wah vax do dovah sos, feyn do gein zok suleykaar!" Its voice shook the ground.

_Death to (the) traitor of dragon blood, bane of one most powerful. _I translated the words with relative ease. Ah, they meant Alduin. I smirked, "To the Void with you," I murmured, lifting my hands and summoning a blade that would pierce dragonscale as if it were parchment.

It gleamed in the sunlight, the hilt warm and heavy in my hand. I grinned; I had always wanted to try this again. The last time I had used this sword on a dragon, it had been a rather weak and dull fight.

This dragon, however, was clearly older, its scales greyed and in some places flaking. Yes, this one was much older than the other one I had faced. And perhaps weakened by age, I realized as it stalked towards me, talons cracking the stones.

It bared teeth, "Zu'u fen gunaar hin kiir ko dii jot, vax!_" I will crush your child in my maw, traitor!_

I snarled, protective rage welling up inside me, unthinkingly answering in the same tongue, "Zu'u fen krii hi diist!" _I will kill you first!_

It roared again, and dove for me. I leapt, the dragon's head passing just under me. I slammed the sword home. The dragon gasped, a strangled, choking noise. "Join your kin in the Void," I hissed, sending its soul screaming into the realm of the Dread Father.

I didn't even want to absorb the damned thing. Thank Sithis I had discovered a way to channel souls into the Void on a whim. It also allowed me to keep my cover.

"Is it dead?" a voice called up. I blinked, I had forgotten there were soldiers. I vanished the sword as Lucien reappeared at my side.

"Good fight, Listener," he purred. I flicked my fingers at him, sending him back to the Void. I heaved a sigh. Hopefully no one had heard my slip up. I didn't think I had enough magic to be able to wipe the words from the minds of everyone in the area.

"It's dead," I called back, "Although someone _else_ is going to have to get rid of the body."

There were groans from down below.

Tullius appeared on the ramparts. His eyes widened considerably when he took in the dragon. "You really managed to kill it then?" he said, stepping carefully around the beast's body.

"It would seem that way," I said, rolling my staff absent-mindedly between my fingers. I supposed that I would have to find a dragon out in the middle of nowhere and fight it if I wanted a _good _fight. "Kind of wish there had been more blood though," I muttered in High elven.

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing," I said, leaning on my staff, watching him. There had been a glimmer of something in his eyes, I knew it.

He shook his head, "Someday, Stormborn, you and I are going to have a long talk about destroying parts of the city."

"That incident that I believe you are referring to was not my fault," I said, a sincere smile on my lips.

He raised an eyebrow, frowning at me. I walked past him, "Besides General, the bridge was repaired within a week and the populace stopped complaining. The damage this time really isn't too bad."

"Sir!" a shout from a scout below stopped Tullius from answering. "No deaths reported, sir!"

I grinned, turning my gaze to the shocked general. "See, no deaths this time."

Tullius sighed, rubbing his temples. "One of these days, Stormborn, one of these days…"

I chuckled, "We'll see. Have a pleasant rest of the day, Tullius." I walked quickly down the steps, through the courtyard and back to the Palace.


	7. Dragon's fire and Dragon's blood II

**I do not own the Elder Scrolls or Skyrim; Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it!**

I walked past several guards who were whispering to one another at the doors of the Blue Palace; I passed by quickly, climbing the stairs to the throne room. Elisif was just settling back onto her throne. They must have had a messenger sent to inform them that the dragon had been slain.

She smiled when she saw me. "Thane Stormborn, you are uninjured, I take it?"

I bowed, "Yes, Your Grace." I returned to my seat at her side. "The dragon is dead and there were surprisingly no deaths."

She nodded, "That is good."

Bryling snorted, her brown eyes skeptical. "I'm still unconvinced that _you_ could take down a dragon on your own."

I let the insult roll off me, a calm and practiced smile on my lips as I retorted back "Perhaps if you had been outside at the time, you could have seen for yourself, Bryling. I'm sure the reports will testify to what has transpired."

Bryling's eyes flashed, but she kept her mouth shut. Elisif had turned her suddenly steely gaze to the other thane. The High Queen's eyes were soft once more when they flickered back to me.

"Thank you for your service to our fair city, Thane."

"I am honored, Your Grace," I murmured, tilting my head slightly. Elisif flushed, and gestured for Falk Firebeard to continue his report, of which he had been in the middle of when the word came of the dragon.

The steward cleared his throat, "As I was saying…"

A tug at my sleeve caught my attention. At my left, hidden in the shadows, a small girl waved at me. She grinned and I swore softly. Babette.

"Nazir wants to see you," she said, her grin dropping away. "Says it's urgent." She spoke in the fast-paced language of Cyrodiil, the soft sounds going almost unnoticed as most were looking to Falk.

Bryling had heard though as had Elisif, though she kept her eyes trained on her steward, occasionally casting a glance at me.

"How urgent?" I replied in the same tongue.

"Very," she said. She looked worried then, her serious mask falling away to reveal a concerned Sister of the Brotherhood. "Some of the new recruits are…off."

"Off?" I questioned.

"Yes."

I sighed softly, "All right, he knows where to meet me."

"How soon?"

"Tonight if need be," I said.

She nodded. "Of course." She vanished into the shadows without a sound.

I returned my attention to the court. Bryling looked thoughtful. Not good. I frowned, what was going on inside her head? I idly drummed my fingers against the wood of my chair. On the floor, Falk wrapped up his report.

"I believe we shall have a recess," Elisif declared. I looked up. "Thane Stormborn, I would speak with you."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

She rose and motioned for me to follow. I complied, my staff tapping on the stone floor. We took the stairs down, exiting out into the bright sunlight.

"Tell me, Thane, of the battle with the dragon," she requested softly.

"There is not much to tell, Your Grace," I said truthfully. She frowned.

"Surely there must be something?" she said.

"If you count a barrage of fire, ice and lightning something, then yes I suppose there was."

"Then you used magic to slay it?" she said, seating herself on a nearby bench that sat in a small area of to the side of the Palace. I remained standing.

"Yes," I said, which was partially true. She nodded, her eyes distant.

"I see. What was the damage done to Castle Dour?"

"I couldn't say for sure," I told her, "I only saw a little of the damage, seeing as I was focused on the dragon. But I know for certain that the ramparts were damaged by the dragon's claws."

Another frown, "How long do you think it will take to fix?"

I shrugged, "Maybe a week or a few days depending on the damage, Your Grace. I cannot say for sure."

She sighed, "At least there were no deaths."

"Indeed, Your Grace."

She twisted her hands in her lap, indecision clear on her face. "I would ask something of you, Thane Stormborn."

"What is it, Your Grace?"

"I have heard rumors of a strange group of masked men ranging the land, threatening travelers. I would like you to look into it if you have time."

I mused over the idea. "Are they in the hold?"

"They were spotted near Dragon Bridge almost a week ago, heading south."

"If they are not in our hold, why should we bother with them?" I asked. A week would be long enough to leave cross any of our borders.

"They threaten my people, they should be shown the error of their ways," she stated, her eyes flashing with a fire I saw rarely.

I bowed, repressing a retort that might get me thrown in the dungeon, "As you wish, Your Grace. I will look into it as soon as I can."

She smiled, "Thank you," she paused, then continued. "Who was the girl who spoke to you?"

"An associate, she came to deliver some…worrying news."

"Will it take you away from court?" The High Queen asked, tilting her head to look at me.

"It may for a time," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I can however look into both that matter and yours simultaneously."

She nodded, "When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight at the earliest."

"Then I wish you safe travels, Thane Stormborn and pray you come back to Solitude safe."

"My thanks, Your Grace," I bowed low once more and left.

The streets were quiet, but from Castle Dour, I could hear the sound of men working and the clank of iron against stone. Repairs, it seemed were already in progress. I walked on.

Neria was outside Proudspire, on the steps, talking excitedly to a few of her friends. I caught sight of a familiar Redguard across the street. Nazir, one of the few survivors from the Falkreath Sanctuary. I wondered if he and Babette had arrived together.

I sighed. This would be interesting at least.

I turned sharply, gesturing for him to follow. He nodded, falling in behind me. "What's the situation?" I asked, reverting to the Redguard language.

"Three of the recruits have large gaps in their memory, Avanna can't remember the last two days, and both Deep-streams and Calia report that they have at least two hours of missing time from their memories," Nazir reported in his native language.

"Someone removed their memories…and did it without alarming them. Why did they not report this sooner?" I murmured, this did not bode well.

"It was attributed at first to a night drinking, with Deep-streams and Calia. Avenna only arrived last night. That's when I sent Babette to inform you." Nazir said, easily keeping pace with my long stride.

"Could it be someone within the Brotherhood?" I questioned, wondering if we faced another coup.

"It might be," Nazir said as we rounded a corner, past the Hall of the Dead. "I have another theory though."

"And that is?"

"There are rumors of a master vampire living up in the mountains."

"And you think he's just taking our recruits because…?"

Nazir shrugged, "All three have shown sign of being fed from, pale, shaky. None are infected," he added, seeing my grimace.

"One good piece of news out of a whole slew of bad," I grumbled. "So, our recruits are being used as a vampire's food supply and we have no idea where he is. Great."

"We have been looking for him," Nazir offered.

I glared at him. "And for all we know, anyone looking for him is going to be fed upon and their memories taken."

The Redguard sighed, "Yeah, the situation is not looking bright."

We turned again, heading back towards the Blue Palace. Neria was giggling loudly over something one of her friends had said.

"I'll meet you by stables in a two hours," I said, making my decision.

"As you command," he said.

He bowed. "As you wish, my Listener," he murmured the last words lowly and with reverence.

"Do not be late, Speaker," I said softly as he turned to leave.

"Yes, sir."

I watched him go, pondering the idea of a vampire in the mountains. Where would he hide? And more importantly, how would I kill him?


	8. Dragon's fire and Dragon's blood III

**I do not own the Elder Scrolls series; Bethesda does. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it!**

I hummed softly to myself, tucking another dagger into its sheath at my belt. I glanced around the room; I had everything I needed, right? I grabbed my staff from its resting place by the door, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

My wife watched with worried eyes. "How long do you think you'll be away?"

"I am not sure," I said, stepping closer to her, tracing the curve of her jaw with my free hand.

She sighed, fixing me with a suddenly determined gaze. "You come back uninjured, you hear? I don't want to see you so near death again. I couldn't—," she broke off, one hand clapping over her mouth.

"I promise I will come back to you," I murmured softly, tilting her head so our eyes met once more. "I will return, alive and unscathed." I kissed her gently.

My wife gave a small smile. "I believe you." Neria walked by the room then and did an abrupt about-face.

"Papa? Are you going somewhere?"

"The High Queen has asked me to look into something," I said. My daughter's posture stiffened, no doubt remembering what had happened the last time I had looked into something for one of the higher authorities in the city.

"Please be careful," she said quietly.

I smiled, "Aren't I always?"

She snorted, "I wouldn't say that."

I chuckled, ruffling her blonde hair as I passed, ignoring her annoyed "Papa!" My wife followed me down the stairs. Jordis was watching my two sons chase each other around the foyer from her seat by the window, her dark eyes amused.

"Good afternoon, my Thane," she murmured, rising and bowing slightly.

"Jordis," I acknowledged.

"I wish you safe travels, Thane," she said.

"Thank you," I replied, "Protect them with your life while I am away."

She saluted, her eyes fierce and bright with pride. "Yes, sir!"

I knelt down, my sons flinging themselves into my arms. "Papa! Papa!" They cheered.

"Daris, Nandil, I'm going away for a while but I'll be back soon. I want you to be good for Mama alright?"

Nandil blinked, "Papa come back?" he questioned.

"Yes, I will come back," I said. Daris tugged at my sleeve, smiling.

"Love you Papa," he chirped, his red-gold eyes bright in his dark face.

"I love you too," I said, kissing first his forehead, then his brother's. I stood, "I'll return as soon as I can."

My wife nodded. "Azura will watch over you."

I smiled. "I pray She does."

She kissed me softly, "Be safe."

"I will."

Neria stepped forwards, having trailed us into the foyer. She hugged me tightly, "Don't get killed."

I chuckled, "I'll be fine, Neria. Don't worry about it." She released me, somewhat reluctantly.

I paused, memorizing the scene before me. My wife, tall and beautiful. My children, bright and bold. I would carry the image in my memory until I returned.

I opened the door and stepped outside. My wife followed. "Wait."

"What is it?" I asked.

She kissed me again, "I love you."

"And I you," I replied. I turned and left.

Nazir was waiting for me at the stables, Shadowmere standing beside him. The mare whinnied when she saw me. I suppressed a smile. For a creature of the Void, she was rather fond of me.

Nazir bowed low, holding a scroll out to me as he straightened, "This arrived about twenty minutes ago. Scout reports from the mountains."

"Have they found anything?" I queried, taking the scroll, patting Shadowmere's head as she nudged me.

"Remnants of a camp and tracks that lead further into a nearby cave," Nazir reported.

I glanced over the contents of the scroll, frowning. "…an Ancient vampire," I read aloud, raising an eyebrow at my subordinate.

"Yes," he said.

"Hmm, I haven't hunted such a creature in nearly a hundred years," I mused, "this should be…interesting." I mounted Shadowmere, urging her forwards.

"Interesting?" Nazir asked, swinging into the saddle of his own horse, a rust-colored mare. He clicked his tongue, the mare walking slowly out of the stable yard after Shadowmere.

"Yes," I said, guiding Shadowmere onto the road leading away from Solitude, towards Dragon Bridge. "Ancient vampires are usually hard to find; their old age makes them cautious and wary. This one must be dazed somehow, otherwise he would not be so lax about leaving his victims alive as well as evidence of his lair."

"You think he will be easy to kill?" Nazir questioned, his horse now walking sedately beside mine.

I laughed, "That depends on how dazed he is. If he has awoken from a deep slumber, then it all comes down to how long he was sleeping. The longer he is asleep, the longer it takes for him to regain his equilibrium. Sunlight will also cause more harm than normal."

"You seem to know a lot on the subject," Nazir observed.

"I studied a great deal on my travels, on many subjects: werewolves, vampires, even tree spirits."

"What about dragons?"

I nodded, "Dragons as well. Not that there was very much to go on. Until the Stormcloak rebellion, dragons were thought gone from Nirn."

"I suppose that you've had time to observe the dragons," Nazir said, "now that they've returned."

"I have," I replied. "We are however, getting off track. We were speaking of the Ancient vampire."

"True," Nazir said.

"The Ancient will be vulnerable as all vampires are, at least to some degree, to sunlight. We can use that against him." I tugged on Shadowmere's reins and she halted. Nazir copied the action, turning in the saddle to face me.

"I must warn you," I said, holding his gaze. "Even if he is weakened, he still holds a tremendous amount of power. He may catch us in thrall or turn us against one another. Other possibilities may arise from this confrontation…you must hold nothing back when you face him," I said, "Hesitation could mean death."

"I understand, my Listener," Nazir replied. "But death does not frighten me."

"Nor I," I said, "We must protect the Sanctuary and the Brotherhood at all costs. This vampire is causing our Family harm and we must repay that upon him."

"What is it that you ask of me?" Nazir said, his brown eyes dark.

I smiled grimly, "If the vampire catches me in thrall…"

Nazir began to protest the possibility. I held up a hand and he silenced. "You must not restrain even an ounce of your abilities. I cannot rule out the possibility of being controlled. I can and will kill you if he commands it. I would have little choice in the matter."

"The Tenets…," Nazir protested.

"I _know_ what the Tenets say," I said, my voice icy. "I am asking you to try not to kill but render me incapable of attacking you. Preferably without killing me."

Nazir was quiet for a long moment. "I will try, Listener. I can promise no more."

I nodded, nudging Shadowmere forwards. "Come, we have much ground to cover before dark."

I could only hope that it wouldn't come down to using my Shouts. But, I reflected somberly, it might be the only that kept both Nazir and I becoming thralls to a vampire…


	9. Dragon's fire and Dragon's blood IV

**I do not own the Elder Scrolls, Bethesda does. I****'****m just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy and leave a review!**

It took us four days to get to Dawnstar. The temperature had dropped significantly in the time it had taken us to reach the Sanctuary and the sun had dropped below the horizon nearly an hour before we arrived. I was glad that we had a stable built into the rock of the mountains, so our horses wouldn't feel the sting of the cold.

The Sanctuary's main entrance tunnel stretched from the heart of the Sanctuary itself all the way to the escape hatch just outside of Dawnstar. We had built four other such routes in the years after the reconstruction; better safe than sorry. We however took the main thoroughfare, moving swiftly but silently through the town around to the shore. The stables' stone doors were pushed open as we neared.

I slid down from Shadowmere, hearing Nazir do the same. Two initiates, one a Bosmer and the other an Argonian, were waiting for us, the Bosmer split off to take our horses while the Argonian stood still as we approached.

"Listener, Speaker," the Argonian bowed, black eyes gleaming in the lantern light.

"Walks-in-shadows," I greeted him, "Any news?"

"No, Listener," he replied, "not since the last report."

"Which detailed what exactly?" I said, walking further into the Sanctuary. "I've heard only that three of our initiates have been taken, used as food for a vampire and then had their memories wiped and returned."

Walks-in-shadows jerked his head towards the door, "Not here," he said, "Inside."

I reached the door, scarcely hearing the question "What is life's greatest illusion?" that came from within.

"Innocence, my Brother," I purred. The door swung open. I stepped quickly into the Sanctuary. The dining hall was crowded as we had arrived during the evening meal. "Listener!" came the cry.

I raised a hand in greeting, before continuing on into the inner heart of the Sanctuary where the Night Mother now lay. We had added more rooms to the Sanctuary as we recruited, the inner sanctum being one of them. It housed the Night Mother and her coffin, a far more fitting place than the alcove above the dining hall.

Tapestries of the Black Hand draped the walls, and the Night Mother's coffin sat on a raised dais that was arrayed in scarlet cloth. It was closed for the moment, the remains of Sithis's Bride safely encased within. A low murmur echoed in my mind, a summons. Walks-in-shadows' news would have to wait.

Cicero bounced up to me, "Listener! Cicero is so pleased to see you return! Mother is no doubt happy as well!"

"It is good to see you, Keeper Cicero," I said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from getting too close. I still disliked people touching me. "I must speak with the Night Mother."

Cicero nodded, grinning and retreated to a side room. Nazir and Walks-in-shadows followed him. I cast a glance over the coffin and then knelt at its foot, bowing my head.

"_Welcome home, child of Sithis.__"_ Her raspy voice echoed through my ears. _"__You have sent so many to the Void. Well done.__"_

"I am glad to be of service, O Night Mother," I murmured. A laugh, cold and dead fluttered through my mind.

"_Ever the obedient son, aren__'__t you?__"_Her glee was evident but it soon faded. "_Someone has stolen from our Family, my child. You must destroy him for this sin.__"_

"You mean the vampire?" I asked.

"_Yes,__"_she hissed the word. "_Kill him and send his soul to the Void where Sithis shall deal with him as He sees fit.__"_

"As you command," I said softly.

"_I sense that he is a creature of old and will not be defeated easily.__"_ She seemed to muse over an idea for a few long minutes. "_I will lay a spell upon you, my child, so that he will not send you to the Dread Father__'__s halls as quickly as he has lesser men. Killing him will be your task and your task alone.__"_

"As you will it, Night Mother," I replied, bracing myself. The feeling of something like cobwebs fell over me, clinging to my skin.

"_It is done. Be warned, it will last only until the vampire is dead. After, you shall be on your own.__"_

"Thank you, Night Mother," I said.

"_Go and send his soul to the Void.__"_

"It will be done." I rose and walked into the next room where Cicero and the others were waiting.

"Well?" Nazir asked, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"I am to go after the vampire," I reported. "Alone."

"What?!" Nazir said, dark eyes flashing, posture suddenly stiff.

"The Night Mother has commanded it," I said coolly, "she has also given me her protection."

Nazir relaxed slightly. "Then you will kill him?"

"Yes," I turned to Walks-in-shadows who sat on a nearby chair, his claws clasped before him, tail twitching restlessly. "Your report?"

"We believe that the vampire has a lair in the northern mountains, about an hour's ride from the town. All reports indicate that he is old, possibly Ancient," his voice faltered for a moment but he pushed on, "…Another was taken just this afternoon," he said quietly. "Alwaen."

My heart clenched in my chest. I had recruited her, trained her myself in the early days after the assassination of Titus Mede II, when the Brotherhood was still fragile and weakened. "How long ago?" My voice was flat, emotionless.

"Nearly three hours, Listener," Walks-in-shadows nearly whispered. I nodded.

"Very well," I murmured, "I will track the vampire myself. Nazir, you're in charge until I return. Put the Sanctuary on lockdown. Do we have any members on their way back from assignment?"

"No."

"Then let no one in or out until I return."

"Yes, Listener," he said softly.

I walked quickly from the room, taking the stairs two at a time. I knew that the vampire had only used the other recruits as food before wiping their memories and returning them to where they had been, but that could easily change. And the longer we waited, the more at risk the Family was…

I moved silently through the main hall, up to the stables. Shadowmere was waiting for me, her red eyes glowing like rubies in the dim light. She whinnied, her hooves striking the ground with a soft thud.

I swung up into the saddle, nudging her into a walk. The Bosmer tending one of the other horses looked up as I moved past them.

"Good hunting, my Listener. Sithis guard you."

I nodded, exiting the stables, taking the northern path that led into the mountains. I paused at the crest of the hill, halting and dropping to the ground to study the snow for a trail. The weak moonlight illuminated much of the landscape but here on the hill, the ground was uneven and difficult to read. I pursed my lips, summoning an orb to better light the path. There! I smiled, the creature had indeed gone north.

I let the light die and climbed back into the saddle, urging Shadowmere into a trot. Shadowmere's footfalls were silent, her breath white puffs in the night air.

We reached the mountains without incident, and I dismounted, casting another small hovering light. The ground was almost clean of any trail. Almost. I glanced towards the mountain, moving quietly through the snow. Shadowmere followed after.

The trail led to a small cave. I cast an invisibility spell, layering a sound suppressing spell over that. It never hurt to be overly cautious when dealing with vampires. "Stay here," I murmured to Shadowmere, who merely tossed her head in acknowledgement.

I crept inside, praying to Sithis that Alwaen was still alive.


End file.
